It's a goodnight
by eighteen inches
Summary: She felt his lips back on hers and the heard the sound of the door closing and somehow she knew that tonight would be a good night.


It's a Goodnight

It was a little after midnight and a young woman with spiky bubblegum pink hair stood outside by the door of her flat. She was staring up at a man, in his mid thirties. He was just dropping her off after their first real 'date.'

If dates involved her tripping and almost landing flat on her face, that is. But of course, with her, that was bound to happen. She was always tripping over her own two feet, not to mention the air.

"You're not still embarrassed, are you?" The man named Remus Lupin asked, looking down at her.

"Well, I did make a complete fool of myself in the middle of the three broomsticks, in front of a lot of people," Tonks replied, her hair turning bright orange at the memory of what happened that night."

* * *

Walking back to their table after returning from the restroom, she had ended up tripping over her own two feet, like usual. She could already hear the laughter as she landed pretty much on her face.

Knowing that her hair was already turning bright orange, she hurriedly stood up and made a beeline for the door, kicking a stool's on the way out. This time, she managed not to fall, only stumbled out the door.

Outside, she slowly rubbed her face with her hands, as the door of the pub opened once more.

* * *

Tonks didn't meet his eyes as she continued. "I'm a complete fool…I can't even walk too feet without being a klutz."

"But that's what makes you, you," Remus replied, forcing her to look at him. "And I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time to catch you before you fell…although you did look pretty cute with your hair that color."

Tonks smiled, as she titled her head to look him in his eyes. _Did he really say I looked cute with orange hair?_ "I never really thought it looked good on me."

"Anything looks good on you," Remus told her.

Tonks couldn't help but smile again…a few moments of silence passed between the two of them, before she asked the question that had been on her mind for quite some time.

"What took you so long to ask me out?" Tonks asked.

Remus ran a head through his hair and looked down at his feet. "Fear, mostly…you could do so much better, you know." He added, as an afterthought.

"But don't you see, I don't want anyone else, I want _you_," Tonks told him, placing her hands on either one of his shoulders."

A moment of silence passed between them, and they just stood there, staring at each other. Finally, Tonks let her hands fall to her side.

"I—I should go," Remus said suddenly. "Its late…goodnight."

"Night," Tonks said, trying not to let her face fall. She titled her head and a thought came to her. "You're leaving tomorrow."

That was true, of course. Remus had to leave for a week, starting tomorrow for a mission for the Order. Tonks hated the thought of Remus being with those werewolves, especially the likes of Greyback.

"There's that," Remus told her. "I should get ready to leave."

"I hate about what you have to go through being around people like Greyback," Tonks admitted.

"Someone has to get information from the werewolves," Remus told her. "And since I'm the only one who can get into their inner circle, it has to be me."

"Yeah, I know," Tonks said, sadly. "I still don't have to like it."

Remus gave a small smile. "I'll be perfectly fine, I'm sure of it," he gave her a peck on her forehead. "Goodnight."

Tonks watched as Remus walked down the hall way and towards the door that would take him outside. She sighed before she entered her flat and closed the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and couldn't help but wonder what had gone wrong.

* * *

Once Remus had walked outside, he leaned against the side of the building and ran his hands through his hair. The night had gone so well; but it had taken a different turn throughout the night.

He began walking towards the sidewalk, reading to Disapprate.

_Maybe I should have kissed her, that's what she wanted me to do, isn't it? _Remus thought. _If I wasn't such a bloody coward. _

Remus had reached the sidewalk by the road; he was about to Disapparate when he finally decided what he should do. He took a deep breath before he quickly turned and ran back towards the building.

* * *

Tonks was standing by the window, looking down at the sidewalk. She saw that Remus had turned around and did a double take when she finally realized what he was doing.

She quickly turned on the spot and ran over to the door, tripping over the couch in her haste. She threw out her arms in order to catch herself and barely missed hitting her face on the carpet.

She cursed herself as she pushed herself up and continued her way towards her door. When she finally reached her door, she quickly opened it and saw Remus standing there, his hand raised to knock.

"You came back," Tonks spoke, as if she didn't already know. "I thought and hoped that you would."

Remus didn't say anything and they just stared at each other for a few moments in silence. In the next second, they both moved at the same time. Remus pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tonks' heart leapt at the sudden fervor between them. Remus' lips moved desperately, frantically and travelled from her forehead to her lips. They slowly backed up through the doorway and Tonks soon felt her back come in contact with the wall near the door. Remus' lips moved down to her neck and collarbone. She tilted her head back again against the wall and let out a low moan as she closed her eyes.

She felt his lips back on hers and the heard the sound of the door closing and somehow she knew that tonight would be a goodnight.

* * *

AN: So, that's it. And you can have your own thought about what happened next ;) So, I've been listening to Gloriana's "_Kissed You (Goodnight)" _a lot lately and each time, I just think about our favorite professor/werewolf and a certain clumsy Auror. Not a Songfic, but it is based on the song itself. This is just the idea that I got after watching the music video to Kissed You (Good Night) by Gloriana.

This is my first Lupin/Tonks fic and I hope I did them and the song justice. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought? Please? Written for the "Canon Relationship Challenge," and "Quote and Songs challenge" on HPFC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All right to their proper owners. JK Rowling for the amazing story that is Harry Potter and the band Gloriana for the amazing song.(:


End file.
